This invention relates to the field of mechanical rotary couplings and more particularly to the field of mechanical couplings suitable for use in aerospace, military and industrial applications requiring high reliability, low torque, small size, light weight, and a very low thermal gradient across a rotary joint operating in a deep space, vacuum environment.